Silver Eyes
by Reign Of Avarice
Summary: PyroOcc A new girl comes to the school and catches the eye of a certain fire controling mutant. High school is always so much fun.
1. New and Old Faces

Trees went by in a blur of green and brown as the silver car sped down the road

A/N: I don't own X-men blahblahblah. My friends characters are in here too. Um. Yeah….

Trees went by in a blur of green and brown as the silver car sped down the road. The car vibrated with the bass from the stereo. Then suddenly it came to a screeching halt. Its passenger flew out the window and was stopped in midair by an invisible force before landing in a heap, covered in glass, on the ground.

"You really should wear a seatbelt, dear." A voice called out as the girl looked up from the ground. The speaker was an older man with a maroon helmet on his head. Beside him was a women covered head to toe in blue scales. The pulse of the music could still be heard from the car. The girl got to her feet with a bit of effort and stared blankly at the two before her. The man noted that the shattered glass had made no mark on her skin. While he reflected on the fact that he had found the right girl she gathered her thoughts together and realized the man had serious mutant abilities. If she were to run he would no doubt catch her in a matter of seconds.

"My name is Magneto." His voice was relaxed and welcoming.  
"Good for you." She said darkly, looking back to her car which was damaged, to say the least.

"I will make this brief because it seems we are about to have guests…you have an incredible ability. But you're not able to use it to its full potential. The humans will be starting a war soon. They want to exterminate our kind. Help me fight them and we can rebuild the world where mutants will no longer live in--" his speech was cut short by the roar on an engine from above. Nora looked behind her just as the large ship landed. The stairs lowered and a group of people ran out.

"Hello, Old Friend." said a man in a wheel chair as he came out of the ship. Nora looked at the man with disdain. Her aunt and uncle had attempted to get her to go to his "School for the Gifted". At least that's what he called it. In her mind it was just a place for her to be kept out of trouble and under control.

"You're a bit late Charles," Magneto noted Nora's expression with a triumphant grin, "I see you two have met before?" She looked back to him and nodded. "They want to control and contain your power. Come with me, Nora, and you will be unstoppable."  
"Eric, stop it." Charles's voice contained a hint of anger.

_Nora, I don't know what he's told you, but give me, and my school a chance. _It took a moment for Nora to realize she wasn't going insane but that once again Charles Xavier was in her head.

_Get out!_ She thought angrily.

_Magneto is a dangerous man. He'll stop at nothing to reach his goal and if someone has to die along the way, so be it. _

_Listen, quite frankly, I don't want to go with either of you. Why can't you all just leave me alone? _At this point Magneto realized an unheard conversation was occurring.  
"Charles, I must insist you get out of her head. Dear, as much as I would like for you to be able to take your time to make a decision. You must pick a side. You are either with us or against us." Xavier gave her one last pleading look before she took her place beside a triumphant looking Magneto.  
"Allow me," she asked as the metal from her body formed into two metal balls in her hands. He gave a nod of approval. Suddenly, the metal fell to the ground and she bolted toward the other group. Once safely in among their numbers she gave a nonchalant shrug to Magneto. "That's one hell of a sales pitch you have there, but world domination really isn't my thing."

"Sorry to hear that. You had such potential…" Magneto gave a resigned sigh as a sad smile crossed his lips. A horrible pain ripped through Nora's body. She fell to the ground with a scream. "It was a nice attempt but you don't have the power to get all the metal out of your body. And even with the amount you did manage to expel you still have an abnormal amount in your blood." Scott acted quickly attacking Magneto and the woman. They swiftly moved out of the blasts way. "That is just a taste of the power you could have," Magneto said before they vanished. Nora glared at where he had been as Storm helped her stand.


	2. A Place To Stay

Beep

Beep. Beep. Beep. As Nora slowly regained consciousness that is what she heard. She opened her eyes and groaned. A wave of nausea swept over her. It took a few minutes before she could sit up. Looking around the room she guessed it was for medical use. Where had her sweatshirt gone? It was freezing in the room and she was only wearing a tank top. Beep. Beep. Bee--e….. Ripping the cords off her she swiftly destroyed the annoying machine. She went out into the hallway and wandered aimlessly until she found the elevator. Hitting a button she waited a few moments before the doors reopened. Not expecting a lavishly furnished mansion crawling with kids, she was caught off guard.  
"Good to see you're up." Nora jumped and spun around. It was the white haired woman from before. "If you'll come with me the professor is waiting…"

"No!" Nora jumped from the chair. Ran out of the office and slammed the door. Soon she was on the front lawn making her way to her thoroughly trashed car. Footsteps followed her.  
"Hey kid, hold on a minute." She recognized the voice. It was the gruff looking man who had silently watched much of what had transpired between her and the professor.

"Look I don't know how I could say it anymore clearly. I'm not staying. End of story." She jumped into the car and tried to start it. The car made a few noises before something in the engine blew. She glared at it angrily.

"And where are you going to go?" he asked calmly.  
"I have people." She shot back.

"You mean the people who sold you out to Magneto?" Her head snapped to face him. "Look, kid, you don't have to stay. But just give it a chance. It's a hell of a lot safer than where you've been living the last few months."

"I can protect myself."  
"Magneto isn't the only powerful mutant out there."  
She sighed looking at the pitiful state of her car.

"I can leave whenever I want?" she asked and he nodded. She grabbed a backpack from the seat next to her and got out of the car. Not wanting to cause further damage she carefully closed the door. "Fine."

"My names Logan ."  
"Nora."  
He held out his hand, palm facing up.  
"What you want a high five or something?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"No drugs allowed in school."

"What drugs?" she asked innocently.

"Don't try that with me. I can smell them all over you and your car."  
Begrudgingly, she took a small bag of white powder out of her pocket. She crossed her arms and glared at him as he put the drugs in his own pocket and then looked up at her expectantly.  
"What?" she asked as innocently as she could manage. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine," she sighed and went to the dashboard of her car. Digging though some papers, she grabbed a larger bag and tossed it at him. "Happy now?"

"All of it," was all he said.  
She nearly yelled with frustration as she took her shoe off, got the final packet of drugs and handed it to him.

"If I catch you with this crap again, you're going to be in serious trouble with the professor." Logan said to Nora as she followed him up to the mansion. She rolled her eyes.

From the window a brown haired boy and blond girl around Nora's age watched.

"I swear he's like one of those dogs at the airport." The girl murmured under her breath only loud enough so that the boy next to her could hear. He gave a grunt of agreement before walking over to the couch and searching for the remote. A blond haired boy about their age walked into the room.  
"Kay the professor was looking for you. He said the new girl is bunking with you."  
"What?" she whined "John shut up." She snapped at the snickering boy on the couch.


	3. Introductions

A/N: Well I'm back from France and I have finally updated

A/N: Well I'm back from France and I have finally updated! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and done the little alert things for my story, it means a lot to me. Hope you like it, more should be coming soon. BTW Go see Iron Man if you haven't…hehe I'm a Marvel dork.

"Kay the professor was looking for you. He said the new girl is bunking with you."  
"What?" she whined "John shut up." She snapped at the snickering boy on the couch.

"Oh come on Kay it wouldn't kill you to have some female friends." He said while mindlessly fiddling with his lighter.

Logan was leading Nora and her small bag of belongings up the stairs.  
"You'll be sharing a room with a girl named Kay. She's in the same classes as you but she's a few years older." When they made it to the third floor he gave her a key to her room and a schedule for school."

"You guys were expecting me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Something like that." He gave her a pat on the shoulder before turning to go back downstairs. "Oh and if you need anything the teachers rooms are on the second floor in the east wing of the building." With a smile he left. She looked at the key and laughed a bit. Looking down at the door knob the lock twitched and the door opened with out her even touching it. "Who needs keys when you can control metal?" she murmured to herself before searching for the light switch in the room. Once the lights switched on she saw what the room looked like. The half to the right was perfectly clean the bed was made and the night stand only held a small lamp. The left half of the room was a disaster. The lamp was on the ground along with the bed sheets. The floor was littered with soda cans and clothes. A few tabloid magazines were strewn around all having some mention of George Clooney. Nora walked over to her side of the room throwing her bag by her bed and the key and schedule on the night stand before collapsing on the mattress and falling asleep. She only vaguely recollected it when a girl came in the room smelling strongly of pot and fell asleep on the other bed.

Nora woke the next morning to crashing and swearing coming from the direction of the bathroom. With a groan she rolled over and looked at the digital clock in the room. The red numbers flashed 7:21. She groped for the schedule on the night stand and when she found it she looked to see what time classes started. 7:45 _Crap…_She forced herself to get out of bed and changed as quickly as she could before her roommate had a chance to get out of the shower. She pocketed her schedule before going out into the hallway. She wandered around for a while before realizing she was completely lost. _He couldn't give me a map to?_ She thought as she turned a corner. Seeing a blonde haired boy walking down the hall way she quickly caught up to him.  
"Hey," she said to catch his attention. "Sorry but could you tell me how to get to the history class?"  
"Which one?" He asked with a friendly smile.  
"Uh.."  
He chucked at her bewildered face and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Bobby Drake."  
"Nora Dresden." She smiled back and shook his hand. After their introduction they started to walk down the hallway again.  
"Do you want to eat before class starts?"

"Food sounds good. You have the same class as me?"  
"Yep. So where are you from. I don't mean to be rude but you sound like you have an almost accent." He gave her a sheepish smile which she thought was very cute, maybe she would like this school after all.

"Originally? Was born in Ireland."  
"You move around a lot?"  
"You could say that. I lived in France for a lot of my life. Where are you from?  
"Boston. Here's the kitchen we have about ten minutes to eat. There's plenty of food help yourself."  
She got herself a bagel and some orange juice and he got a bowl of cereal. A few students wandered into the room all looking half asleep many helped themselves to a cup of coffee.

"We'd better get going." Bobby said putting his bowl in the dishwasher as Nora shoved the last of the bagel in her mouth and gulped down the rest of her drink. They went to class Bobby gave her a small tour as they walked pointing out the bathrooms TV room and a few other classes. They made it into the room just as the bell rang. The teacher introduced himself as Professor Summers (though latter she was told that everyone calls him Scott anyways). Just as Scott began his leason two more students stumbled into the class. The girl, Kay, was in a fit of giggles and Johnny was struggling not to laugh also.

"Nice of you two to join us…" the teacher said, his annoyance was clear in his voice but it was also totally ignored by the two as they took their seats. The girl sat down next to Nora and the boy sat by Bobby. Once Scott began his lecture again she looked over to Nora who was staring off into space.

"So you're my new roommate right?" She asked interrupting her daydreaming.

"Yeah, my name is Nora." She had no idea what to make of her roommate, she looked a bit like the stereotypical blonde teen girl, but hey, they would be rooming together, she might as well make nice.  
"I'm Kay."

"Ladies! I am trying to teach." Scott yelled turning to face them. But all he got in response was them rolling their eyes and ignoring him. They talked through most of the class which eventually led to the two of them getting separated. This earned Scott a barrage of snide comments and grumbles from the two girls.


End file.
